Gap between the Ages
by claihm solais
Summary: A little exploit on the thoughts of InuYasha and Kagome during the episode Gap between the Ages, during the scene in Kagome's bedroom, while she studies.
1. Part One: Her

Inu-Yasha: The Gap between the Ages

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha. I don't own anything, and I don't have anything!

Part One: Her

He's staring down my back again. I can feel it. I can't concentrate on my math studies, and I have a test tomorrow. Hell, I'm going to be in so much trouble. And he just sits there as if everything's right with the world and stares down my back,  
impatient to go back.  
I turn around to snap a witty remark at him, but all that comes out is a soft sigh, accompanied by his name. "What is it,  
Kagome?!" he snaps back. "I'm all quiet, so get back to your studies. We're going back tomorrow, no more excuses"  
I sigh again and turn back around. How am I supposed to focus on math when he's watching my back? Is he going to stay up all night and just watch me from there? I really wouldn't put it past him, he always has energy to burn. I don't know why, but somehow the thought is comforting and annoying at the same time. Annoying, because I can't concentrate and I know I'm going to do badly on the test.  
But it feels nice to have him there, observing me. He's going to be there. If something were to happen, I know Inu-Yasha would be the first at my side. He watches me with those fascinating golden eyes, and I find my mind drifting through all the times he's come through. For me.  
Somehow, I like the thought of him staying up and watching me, because it means he cares, because it shows he's determined to make me do this, as much as I don't want to study.  
That's why I'm so disappointed when I turn around again and he's fast alseep on my bed. I contemplate waking him up for a moment,then reconsider. He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping, arms still crossed, but his face is relaxed. It doesn't show the tension that usually makes him a light sleeper back in the Feudal Era, and his ears aren't moving, constantly on the lookout for odd noises. No, he's completely still. And he snores so cutely, too. I suppress a giggle as I look over him.  
He can face demons in mortal combat ay after day and never show fatigue...but one day here and he already saved a life.  
I cannot help but feel proud of him. This is a side of him we never see over on the other side of the well, and I am the one he feels comfortable around enough to show it to. I smile slightly, my mild annoyance over having to sleep on the floor long past.  
He really is something else. For all his macho act, he does care about people. As much of a jerk he is, he has his moments.  
And he is my jerk. 


	2. Part Two: Him

Part Two: Him

I watch her as she sits at her desk. She will finish tonight, so she can come back tomorrow. But instead of studying, she turns around. I snap at her, mentally urging her to turn back and hurry up so I...we can go back. I think I'm making her uncomfortable by staring at her. So, I shift a little and turn my eyes away.  
The bed is so comfortable. I see why she looks forward to coming home, even if it is just for a little while. Her family misses her, and I can see it. But I miss her as well. To hell with it, I can finally admit it to myself. I miss her. There.  
Happy? For all that's worth, her world seems to be just as chaotic as mine. Maybe even more so. If it's not demons breaking loose,  
its disasters happening all over the place. I still didn't get why that guy was running away with a pack full of paper, I figure he stole something. And that child in the burning house.  
I want to keep watching her, make sure she's still there and doesn't leave me all of a sudden, but the bed is so comfortable and I'm so tired...Feh, maybe Sango was right and I am tired from the fight with Naraku. Yeah, right. No way. Must have been today...yeah...rescuing that kid...was...real...hard work...piece...of...cake.  
As I fall asleep, I try to ignore how cute Kagome actually looks, sitting over her desk, brow probably scrunched up in concentration. Yeah, that's a good image to fall asleep with...

OWARI 


End file.
